In U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,878 a highly desirable and effective apparatus is disclosed for protecting and shielding a coupler and padlock assembly of a trailer coupling while the trailer is coupled to a prime mover or other device or vehicle. The disclosure of the U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,878 is hereby incorporated by reference herein.
While the apparatus in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,878 is extremely effective, the particular structure illustrated therein is not as adaptable to as many different types of clamps associated with trailer hitches, or the like, as desirable. According to the present invention, the apparatus has been improved upon by making it more adaptable to a wider variety of clamps and couplers, and also easier to construct.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a locking device for an assembled trailer hitch having a clamp actuator of a clamp (operation of the clamp actuator releasing it from its assembled position) is provided. The locking device includes basic components of the U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,878 structure including a U-shaped shackle, means for allowing operative connection of the shackle to the clamp actuator, a housing member for substantially completely covering the clamp actuator and the shackle to prevent access thereto and operation thereof, and locking means for engaging the legs of the shackle and the housing member. The locking means comprises a key operated lock. The device also further comprises means for mounting the key operated lock adjacent a second closed end of the housing, opposite a first open end thereof, and the mounting means comprises means for mounting the lock so that it can move several degrees (e.g. about 6 degrees) so that it can readily move into aligment with the legs of the shackle. The mounting means mount the lock above the bottom of the housing and adjacent to the top, and ramp means are provided leading from the bottom to the locking means for guiding the shackle legs into the lock.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a metal housing having six faces is provided. The six faces include a first open end, a second closed end, a closed top, a closed bottom having a slot therein, and closed left and right sides. A lock is provided and mounting means mount in the lock within the housing adjacent the rear end and top thereof. The mounting means include first and second right angled plate portions connected to the lock by double faced adhesive foam tape. One of the right angle plate portions includes a ramp surface with cam portions thereon, which guides the shackle toward the lock.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide an improved locking device for an assembled trailer hitch or the like. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention, and from the appended claims.